


Cheerleading Uniforms

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Teasing, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, cis girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Alaska is a cheerleader, and Jinkx loves her uniform, but she much prefers it on her bedroom floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the first time I have ever written smut so please don’t kill me. It took forever and I had a hard time writing it so I’m sorry if it sucks.

Jinkx’s hand wandered up Alaska’s skirt and the other girl sucked in a breath. Alaska was currently sitting in Jinkx’s lap, cheerleading uniform rumpled and hair in a messy ponytail, due to the fact that she and Jinkx had been making out for a good ten minutes now. She held her breath as Jinkx’s hand continued up her leg tracing around the waistband of her bright red underwear. Jinkx pulled back to look at Alaska, question clear in her eyes. When Alaska nodded slightly, Jinkx’s fingers continued to trace around the blonde girl’s underwear, pressing just lightly enough to elicit small noises from Alaska, but not giving the older girl nearly enough.

It was only after several minutes of this blissful torture that Alaska finally became impatient enough to do something about it. She loved Jinkx’s hands and her mouth and all her teasing, she just would like to love Jinkx’s hands and mouth and teasing a little faster. Alaska started rolling her hips minutely to further entice Jinkx to hurry the fuck up. All she got was the redhead smirking up at her triumphantly. Alaska tried to ignore the way the expression on her lover’s face made her insides turn.

Jinkx slowly started applying less and less pressure until her fingers were barely even touching the fabric of Alaska’s underwear. The older girl was now panting with want and Jinkx reveled in her control over her girlfriend. Alaska only then realized how she had been acting and began to blush profusely in embarrassment. Jinkx found this all incredibly endearing. She pulled Alaska’s chin so that the other girl was forced to look at her. Alaska stared at Jinkx’s lips, blush still high in her cheeks. Jinkx decided to tease her a little more. She went in like she was going to kiss Alaska again, but she ended up planting her lips along her jaw, then trailing more kisses along her face. Alaska whimpered slightly.

“Is something wrong Lasky?” Jinkx asked innocently.

Alaska went to answer, but Jinkx chose that moment to latch on to her neck and begin to suck a mark onto the soft skin. Alaska was trying to form words, but Jinkx kept distracting her with her talented mouth. After several seconds of racking her brain, she managed to say, “You are awful.”

Jinkx laughed and pulled back just enough to look at Alaska’s flushed face. Interestingly enough, when it came to sex, Alaska was the more prudish of the two. She got embarrassed easily, and would sometimes blush almost as red as Jinkx’s hair. This was something that Jinkx used to her advantage on more than one occasion. Jinkx would make a game out of it sometimes, saying positively salacious things just to get a response from her lover.

The red headed girl continued her assault on Alaska’s neck, kissing a trail all the way to her ear, and then proceeding to nibble and breathe hotly in it. Alaska was writhing in her arms now, letting out small noises. This was something else Jinkx loved about Alaska, the older girl got worked up very easily, it only took a few well placed kisses and touches before she turned to putty in Jinkx’s hands. “What do you want Alaska?”

Alaska blushed even harder at this, but her desire overpowered her embarrassment as she whispered, “Touch me.”

“I am touching you.” Jinkx made her point by sliding one of her hands up and down Alaska’s leg, while the other was holding onto the smaller girl’s hip.

Alaska had grown impatient, so much so that she thought ‘to hell with it’ and grabbed one of Jinkx’s hands, and guided it between her legs. Jinkx was shocked by her girlfriend’s sudden brashness, but she began to move her hand against Alaska through her underwear. Alaska moaned at the contact and began to thrust down onto Jinkx’s hand.

Jinkx felt Alaska’s underwear getting wetter and wetter, as the aforementioned girl became louder and louder. Suddenly Jinkx stood up, and turned, Alaska still in her arms, and she placed the girl gently onto the bed. Alaska sat up and practically pulled Jinkx on top of her into a needy kiss. It was rushed, and their teeth clacked together at first, but it was hot and full of the kind of passion that took the breath out of both of them.

Alaska became bolder as the kiss deepened. She put her hands under Jinkx’s shirt and started running them along her back, while at the same time pulling her closer. Jinkx didn’t know how she did it, but the next moment, her shirt was off, and her pants were being undone.

Jinkx started kissing along Alaska’s collarbones, sucking bruises and biting every now and then. Alaska was trying her best to get Jinkx’s pants undone, but her neck was extremely sensitive and she kept losing her train of thought when she felt Jinkx’s lips on her skin. When Jinkx pulled back for air, Alaska took that moment to move so that she was on top of Jinkx. The younger girl smiled up at her, before pulling up at Alaska’s shirt, trying to get it off. The blonde threw her arms up and Jinkx finagled the tight fitting shirt over her girlfriend’s head. As soon as the shirt was out of the way, Alaska went back to kissing Jinkx hungrily, while messing with the buttons on her pants.

“Fucking finally.” Alaska whispered as she got Jinkx’s pants unzipped. Jinkx laughed a bit, but was cut off when she felt deft fingers along her underwear. Alaska knew just where to press, and just how to stroke to get Jinkx panting. Jinkx was letting lout little moans here and there, but she wasn’t making near enough noise for Alaska’s taste.

The older girl pulled off Jinkx’ underwear in one smooth motion and stuck one finger in her before the other girl could even breathe. Alaska used her other hand to trace Jinkx’s breasts and stomach. She rolled one of Jinkx’s nipples between her fingers as she inserted another finger. Jinkx was soaked at this point. Alaska loved how wet Jinkx got, a fact she frequently shared with her girlfriend.

Jinkx began breathing more heavily and Alaska noticed the minute roll of her hips. Alaska smirked, “Do you like that?”

“Fuck you. You know I do.” The last part of her sentence was punctuated by a moan, as Alaska curled her fingers to hit that spot that always made Jinkx see stars.

As Alaska’s fingers got faster, and she began to hit that spot with every thrust, Jinkx began moaning openly. Alaska could sense when her girlfriend was close, so she leaned in to Jinkx’s ear and whispered, “Come for me.” Jinkx hadn’t needed a written invitation. She saw an explosion behind her eyes and she threw her heard back hard.

Alaska worked her through her orgasm and kissed her all over as she came down from her high.

When Jinkx’s breathing had returned to normal, Alaska fell onto the bed beside her. Jinkx sat up to reciprocate but Alaska’s hand stopped her. “I was going to…”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

Alaska looked at her hard “You don’t have to,” a sudden deep blush rose in her cheeks and then Jinkx got it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Alaska turned her face away in embarrassment. She had never come just from pleasuring someone else.

There was a beat of silence before Jinkx said, “That is so fucking hot.”

Alaska looked up at Jinkx surprised, and the younger girl lunged at her and began peppering her with kisses. Alaska laughed and tried to get her off, but Jinx held her down, and didn’t stop until every part of Alaska’s body had been touched by her lips. They both giggled the whole time. Jinkx finally got off of Alaska, and the two girls wrapped their arms around each other as they fell asleep.


End file.
